Will Paradise Ever Be Nice?
One illustrious Day in Thailand the cruisers enjoy seeing the Dolphins out of the shoreline, Then like out of nowhere a giant Orangutan takes half of the cruisers and jumps back to the shore and into the jungle. Meanwhile Clover takes up a bet from Mandy of finding info about the rare Siberian Tiger, Alex has concerns about Clover's bet, feeling that clover may have bitten off more than she could chew, back at their home Sam is seen in the swimming pool relaxing, and then was sucked up in a drain, and she then sees Clover and Alex at her side, Jerry was announcing that he and the girls were invited by Ishmael Price, an old friend of Jerry that wishes that Jerry and the girls visits him in Thailand for a safari into the Jungle of Siam. Then as they were amazed read the part where an orangutan mutant took Ishmael's son Emil, then the Amazement turns into shock, and a mission was opened, to rescue Emil Prince from the mysterious creature. The Spies were given X-Ray Contact Lenses, Mood Ring Scanners, Bug Spray Decoders, and Camouflage Bikini's. Sam and the group were shipped on the "Pirates Loot", and took part as Cruisers, Alex was seen eating pastries from the Cafeteria, Clover is using the Mood Ring Scanner to study what it is when she caught a glimpse of it's fur stuck on the broken pipe, she was then distracted when she met a Siberian Tiger tamer "Lloyd Thatcher", who then she talks about the Tiger forgetting the mission. meanwhile Sam is seen testing her Mood Ring Scanner and notices at the same spot the Orangutan had landed a shore was at the same spot. Alex then gets a stomach ache from those pastries, and gets gassy at both ends. Sam is agitated that none had bothered to take the mission seriously and can't stand Alex stinking up her room on the ship, and more agitated when she sees Clover talking to Lloyd Thatcher, She then goes over to give her a piece of her mind, but then the orangutan comes and captures Clover, Lloyd Thatcher, Alex, and even the Captain of the Ship. as the Orangutan was carrying them off Alex lets out a fart and it poisons the Orangutan, and it leaves Alex and Clover behind, Clover was gagged along with Sam. The Next morning Alex now all better apologizes for her overeating. Sam is still agitated that none of them took the mission seriously, and led them into the Jungle of Bangkok. there they ran into a pit of snakes and had to use X-Ray Contacts to find a way out, and then climbed up the hidden steps. The followed the trail into a Temple, and notices that Emil Price is the culprit behind the creature, revealing that he was kidnapping them to find his father's lost treasure, Clover notices that the Tiger's were locked up in cages so she uses the Bug Spray Decoders to find the password, and lets them out and they were the diversion while Sam, Clover, and Alex free the prisoners. The Orangutan is revealed to be a mechasuit, and Lloyd Thatcher is the Pilot, They realized that the main brains is Ishmael trying to lure them into a trap, then Alex then opens a door into the tomb. The Spies wear the Camouflage Bikini's to stay out of Lloyd and Emil's sight, then pounces them, only to also find a treasure that Ishmael was searching for, Ishmael, Emil, and Lloyd were arrested, and Jerry returned the treasure to its rightful owners.